Course contre la Montre
by etoile-de-saphir
Summary: Dans le troisième film, les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu, et Doc devra bientôt se battre contre la montre pour sauver la vie de son meilleur ami. Traduction de la fic de musingpadawan.
1. Chapter 1

**Course contre la Montre **(traduction de la fic de Musingpadawan - titre original: A Race against Time)

Chapitre 1

Marty regarda son ami, en plein travail sur les pneus de la DeLorean et sourit. Il était toujours amusé de la réaction de Doc après qu'il aie sauvé Mademoiselle Clara Clayton du Ravin Shonash. Le vieil homme avait beaucoup argumenté à propos du manque de rationalité scientifique, mais face à la femme de ses rêves, il était passé de totalement rationnel à follement amoureux, et ce en quelques secondes.

Marty rit intérieurement.

Son ami était vraiment drôle, même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais sa vie était toujours en jeu, et Marty ne voulait pas le perdre, pas à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il attrapa son talkie-walkie et se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique du ferrailleur.

« Doc, Doc c'est Marty. Vous me recevez ? A vous. »

Doc, de l'autre bout de la pièce lui répondit.

« 5 sur 5. »

« Super, ces trucs marchent encore ! »

Au moins, restait-il une chose qui fonctionnait toujours, pensa Marty. Avec le réservoir d'essence à sec et les instruments de vols fichus, ils avaient de la chance que les circuits temporels marchent encore. Maintenant qu'il voyait que les talkie-walkies fonctionnaient, le garçon commençait à penser qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir vivants.

Marty s'agita sur ses jambes. Il avait un peu mal au ventre. Peut-être que Doc ne se ferait pas tirer dessus... encore une fois.

Même s'ils étaient en 1885, pour lui, ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Libyens datait d'il y a seulement quelques jours.

Il secoua la tête, tachant de s'éclaircir les idées.

Doc se dirigea vers la maquette de chemin de fer qu'il avait construite.

« A la bonne heure ! » dit-il.

Marty s'avança vers lui pour voir ce que son ami avait à lui montrer.

« Récapitulons une dernière fois toute la marche à suivre. Je te prie d'excuser l'aspect rudimentaire de cette maquette… »

Le scientifique essayait toujours de faire très attention à la minutie de son travail.

« Oui je sais Doc, elle est pas à l'échelle », répondit l'adolescent, essayant de le rassurer, « Mais ça ira quand même. »

Doc sourit.

« Bon. Demain soir, dimanche, nous mettrons la DeLorean sur les rails ici, sur la voie secondaire à côté de l'ancienne mine d'argent. L'aiguillage se trouve au croisement de cette voie et de la voie principale, 5 km en avant du Ravin Clayton… Shonash je veux dire. Le train quitte la gare à 8h lundi matin, nous l'interceptons ici, nous décrochons les wagons de la motrice, nous changeons l'aiguillage et nous détournons… »

Doc s'arrêta un moment, regarda Marty, et se corrigea.

« enfin nous empruntons la locomotive qui va nous aider à pousser la DeLorean. D'après mes calculs, nous devrions atteindre les 88 miles juste avant d'arriver au bord du précipice, à cet instant nous serons instantanément transportés en 1985 et nous accosterons en douceur sur le nouveau pont. »

Pendant son explication, Doc utilisait des éléments de la maquette, montrant à Marty de quelle façon exacte ils allaient revenir à leur époque.

Le garçon remarqua un petit panneau que Doc avait fabriqué avec du carton, proche de la fin de la voie ferrée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Point de non retour ? »

« C'est notre limite de sauvegarde. Avant ce point nous aurons encore le temps d'empêcher la locomotive de tomber dans le précipice. Mais une fois l'éolienne dépassée, c'est le futur ou le plongeon. »

Il regarda Marty, qui avait pâli considérablement. Il était vrai que c'était une manoeuvre dangereuse. Mais Emmet ne pensait pas qu'elle échouerai. Il ne mettrait pas en danger la vie de l'adolescent comme ça, sans risques inutiles, mais cela semblait quand même inquiéter beaucoup Marty.

« Ne t'en fait pas », dit-il posant une main sur le bras de son jeune ami, « Ca va marcher. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Je sais Doc… »

Le scientifique observa Marty d'un regard pénétrant. Son ami avait toujours l'air pâle, comme s'il ne croyait pas tout à fait entièrement ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Son regard avait l'air vitreux.

Emmet fronça les sourcils.

« Marty, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? »

Une paire d'yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

« Oui Doc, c'est juste que… je me sentais un peu mal ces derniers jours, mais je crois que j'ai seulement besoin de repos. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il s'était senti mal. Ce n'était probablement rien, se dit-t-il. Après tout, il avait vu par deux fois son meilleur ami se faire tirer dessus, avait été poursuivi en voiture, s'était fait frapper, avait perdu connaissance trois fois, et s'était presque fait tirer dessus par Biff, juste pour rappeler deux ou trois choses. C'était normal qu'il se sente un peu fatigué, pensa-t-il.

Mais quelque part au fond de lui, un sentiment obsédant lui faisait penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de cela.

Pourtant il ignora ce sentiment, et sourit à Doc.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Doc. »

Le vieil homme n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais une voix l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

« Emmet ? »

Doc se dirigea vers la porte, et lança à Marty un coup d'œil signifiant « On en discutera plus tard. »

Marty s'avança, un peu gêné.

Quand Emmet vit qu'il s'agissait de Clara, son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute vitesse. Elle ne devait pas voir la machine !

« C'est Clara ! » informa-t-il Marty, « Vite, cachons la DeLorean ! »

Ils se dépêchèrent de recouvrir la DeLorean, et Marty en dissimula la miniature dans son dos.

Juste à temps. Clara ouvrit la porte alors qu'il terminaient. Elle avait l'air un peu timide mais s'avança tout de même à l'intérieur de l'atelier.

« Bonjour » dit-elle doucement.

Emmet lui sourit chaleureusement. Il sentait des papillons dans son ventre chaque fois qu'il la voyait.

« Ha, bonjour ! » répondit-il de la manière la plus gentleman qui soit. « Quelle surprise ! »

Clara espérait ne pas être de trop. Elle sourit et dit timidement :

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas en plein travail. »

« Oh non, non non, nous faisions du modélisme ferroviaire. »

La jeune institutrice jeta un coup d'œil à la maquette, intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi bien représenté. Elle en était impressionnée mais essaya de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue.

« Emmet, quand mes bagages sont tombées du chariot, mon télescope a été endommagé. » commença-t-elle.

Elle hésita, mais poursuivit.

« Et… comme vous m'avez parlé de votre intérêt pour les sciences, j'ai pensé qu'éventuellement vous pourriez me le réparer… oh, je vous paierez ce qu'il faut, bien entendu ! »

Mais Doc l'interrompit rapidement. Il n'était pas question qu'il autorise cette douce et merveilleuse dame à lui donner de l'argent pour un petit service comme celui-ci !

« Oh non, non, non, loin de moi l'idée d'accepter un sou de vous. »

Marty failli lever les yeux au ciel, mais se retint et se contenta de soupirer. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Doc était vraiment fou de Mademoiselle Clayton. Cela risquait de poser problème. Marty espérait que son ami ne se ferait pas trop souffrir, si ils retournaient en 1985.

Doc tenait le télescope.

« Nous allons jeter un petit coup d'œil. »

Marty l'observa alors qu'il le plaçait devant son œil et regardait à l'intérieur.

Clara s'était rapprochée du scientifique alors qu'elle expliquait.

« Je pense qu'une des lentilles n'est plus dans l'alignement, parce que, si vous le faites pivoter dans ce sens, l'image devient floue, vous voyez ? »

Elle diminua l'espace entre Doc et elle, tournant doucement le télescope dans l'autre direction.

« Mais, dans l'autre sens… »

Doc baissa le télescope et la regarda.

« Tout redevient parfaitement… clair. »

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, complètement inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher l'un de l'autre et le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Marty, commençant à se sentir gêné, s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

Le temps reprit sa course, et Doc et Clara regardèrent rapidement ailleurs, rougissant subitement. Mais la magie du moment ne s'était pas tout à fait évanouie.

Clara, la respiration toujours haletante, s'éloigna de quelques pas vers la porte. Doc la regarda, complètement sous le choc.

« Je peux le réparer immédiatement, vous l'aurez pour ce soir. »

Mais la jeune femme répondit rapidement :

« Oh, ce soir, c'est la kermesse de la ville, je ne voudrais pour rien au monde vous forcer à travailler sur mon télescope en un si grand jour. Vous aviez bien l'intention d'y assister, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle espérait secrètement voir Emmet là-bas ; peut-être, oui peut-être l'inviterait-il à danser. Elle rougit presque à nouveau à la seule pensée d'être si proche de cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade.

« Bah, pas vraiment m'dame… » commença Marty, mais Doc lui coupa la parole.

« Oui, oui bien sûr, la kermesse »

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Doc savait ce qu'il faisait… du moins il l'espérait.

« Bien, dans ce cas » répondit Clara, cachant son excitation, « J'aurai l'occasion de vous voir à la kermesse, Emmet… »

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la porte, elle salua Marty.

« Mr Eastwood. »

« M'dame. »

Clara se rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait pas remercié Emmet comme il se le devait et se retourna.

« C'est gentil… de prendre soin de mon télescope. »

Doc, toujours dans une sorte d'hébétude, répondit automatiquement.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Alors que Clara disparaissait derrière la porte, Marty s'avança à l'endroit où Doc se tenait toujours.

Après un moment, il se rendit compte que son ami ne bougerait pas si il ne disait rien. Essayant d'attirer l'attention du scientifique ailleurs que sur la précédente conversation, Marty dit seulement :

« Il est joli ce télescope. »

« Oui… » répondit Doc dans un murmure.

Cette fois, Marty roula des yeux. Il s'éloigna de son ami et s'assit sur un petit lit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se sentait plutôt fatigué, et si Doc se rendait au festival ce soir, il voulait y aller avec lui. Il ne laisserait pas son ami se promener seul en ville jusqu'à ce qu'il soient rentrés chez eux, en sécurité, où Bufford Tannen ne pourrait plus essayer de le tuer.

Mais en attendant, il ferai une petite sieste et essaierai de regagner un peu d'énergie. Il enleva ses bottes et s'allongea. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Doc, il vit qu'il se tenait toujours debout au même endroit, regardant la porte close.

Marty soupira et se retourna, fermant les yeux.

Note de l'auteur : le prochain chapitre divergera plus du film ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Quelqu'un parlait. Marty était vaguement conscient de quelqu'un l'appelant par son nom. Il remua faiblement.

« Hein ? »

Il entrouvrit un œil. Doc était penché sur lui, essayant de le réveiller.

« Marty, il faut que tu te prépares pour la kermesse, nous y allons dans moins d'une heure. »

Marty soupira. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais essaya quand même de se lever.

Mauvaise idée.

« Ouch ! » gémit-il alors qu'il retombait sur le lit. Le monde tournait, tournait autour de lui, lui déformant la réalité. Il sentit son estomac tanguer dans son abdomen noué.

« Marty ? »

Doc. Il était toujours là.

Bien sûr qu'il était toujours là. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Que se passait-il déjà ?

Le jeune homme essaya de reprendre prise sur la réalité alors que sa tête tournait. Il sentit le dos d'une main se poser sur sa joue, puis sur son front.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit Doc qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés. Il lui rendit son regard, désorienté, jusqu'à ce que le brouillard dans sa tête se dissipe suffisamment pour lui permettre de réfléchir.

Il devait se préparer pour la kermesse… C'est vrai.

Essayant à nouveau de se lever, l'adolescent rencontra la résistance d'une main qui le repoussait gentiment en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu… ? »

« Tu ne vas nulle part Marty… » lui dit doucement Doc.

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent » ordonna-t-il à nouveau, « Tu as un peu de fièvre. »

Marty se rallongea. Il était trop épuisé pour argumenter. Il regarda Doc se lever, sortir de son champ de vision pendant une minute et revenir avec un verre dans une main et quelque chose caché dans l'autre.

« J'emporte toujours un kit médical dans la DeLorean, au cas ou », expliqua-t-il alors qu'il s'agenouillait près du lit.

« J'ai quelques bandages, des antibiotiques, des anti-douleurs… » il ouvrit sa main « et un simple acetaminophen ».

« Acetamino-quoi ? demanda Marty, levant un sourcil.

« Du Tylenol », simplifia Doc.

« Oh »

Marty prit le médicament et le verre d'eau qu'on lui offrait, et avala rapidement les deux. Il rendit le verre au scientifique.

« Merci Doc. »

Emmet le regarda un moment, et l'adolescent commença à se sentir gêné d'être scruté ainsi.

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien Doc » dit-il en souriant.

« « Rien » ne causerait pas de la fièvre » répliqua sèchement le scientifique.

Marty soupira. Il avait horreur qu'on s'inquiète pour lui. Surtout quand il était malade. Chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il désirait seulement se rouler en boule sous une tonne de couvertures et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Mais il détestait aussi mentir à son meilleur ami. Peut-être que s'il lui en disait un peu à propos de son état, il le laisserait se rendormir.

« Eh bien… J'ai l'estomac un peu détraqué et mon ventre est douloureux, mais ça doit seulement être un virus ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Le vieil homme continuait de le regarder consciencieusement.

« Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain matin » ajouta Marty, pour que Doc ne s'inquiète pas. Il ajouta un sourire, juste pour être sûr.

Cela sembla marcher. Doc se leva et soupira.

« Très bien » dit-il, « Si tu dis que ça ira, je vais me préparer pour la kermesse. Mais si ça empire, tu dois me le dire. »

« C'est vous le doc, Doc. »

Alors qu'Emmet s'éloignait, un détail ressurgit dans l'esprit de Marty.

« Attendez, vous allez à la kermesse ? Tout seul ? »

Doc se retourna.

« Marty ! Je suis tout à fait capable de prendre soin de moi ! »

L'adolescent lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air d'en douter.

« De plus », continua Doc, « Tannen n'est supposé me tuer que lundi, et nous serons partis d'ici là ! »

Marty se détendit quelque peu, même s'il n'étais pas entièrement convaincu.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. » dit-il simplement.

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

L'adolescent acquiesça.

« Maintenant rendors-toi Marty. Je vais me changer. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il avait la tête qui tournait, et n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Doc. Il avait horriblement mal au ventre, un peu comme si on lui plongeait un couteau dedans et qu'on l'y remuai.

Il se pelotonna sur son côté gauche et essaya de respirer normalement. Il se concentra sur le bruit que Doc faisait près de lui, déplaçant des affaires dans la pièce, essayant probablement de se faire beau pour Clara, puisqu'elle était supposée assister aux festivités. Marty ne voulait pas priver Doc de sa chance de voir la femme dont il était tombé amoureux. Mais il était quand même inquiet. Que se passerai-t-il si Tannen était là-bas lui aussi ? Que se passerait-il s'ils avaient, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, changé la course du temps et que Doc se faisait tirer dessus ce soir ?

Marty cacha son visage dans son oreiller. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça, mais son estomac tanguait. Prudemment, il essaya de le décontracter.

Il entendit Doc fredonner une chanson.

Eh bien, pensa Marty, en voilà au moins un qui se sentait bien.

Il essaya de faire comme s'il s'était endormi, afin que son ami ne s'inquiète pas.

Mais, bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas tromper Doc si facilement. Il savait que l'adolescent ne dormait pas, sa respiration étant trop rapide pour ça, mais au moins, il se reposait. Il prit sa plus belle chemise et l'enfila. Puis il mit sa veste et essaya un chapeau.

Emmet se regarda dans le miroir.

Peut-être pas ce chapeau là, pensa-t-il.

Il l'enleva et en mis un autre.

Beaucoup mieux.

Il enfila ses bottes et ramassa quelques affaires. Puis il se regarda une dernière fois et sourit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Marty. D'après lui, le garçon était toujours réveillé, mais à peine. Il s'approcha de lui, puis revint sur ses pas et changea encore une fois de chapeau.

Il acquiesça en voyant son reflet, satisfait, puis traversa la pièce.

« Marty ? »

Comme le jeune garçon ne répondait pas, il s'accroupit près du lit et posa gentiment une main sur son bras.

Une paire d'yeux où la douleur était visible rencontra les siens.

« Doc ? » murmura faiblement Marty.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Emmet pouvait le sentir trembler alors qu'il exhalait lentement, avalant précautionneusement.

« Je ne me sens… pas si bien que ça Doc »

Emmet se contenta d'acquiescer. La peau de son ami avait l'air cireuse. Il ne voulait pas l'alarmer en le lui disant, mais il commençait lui-même à se faire du souci. Il essaya d'apaiser l'adolescent en passant doucement une main dans ses cheveux, vérifiant par la même sa température. Il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, Marty ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, puisqu'il ne protesta pas.

Mais alors que sa respiration devenait plus longue et plus profonde, Marty se tendit soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrant à nouveau alors qu'il inspirait en tremblant. Il s'assit maladroitement et crispa sa main sur son ventre. Sa respiration était irrégulière et difficile.

« Marty ? » l'appela Emmet, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as envie de vomir ? »

Mais le jeune homme se détendit doucement et, sans le regarder, répondit lentement.

« Non… c'est juste que… j'ai ressenti comme si… »

Il lança un coup d'œil rapide à Doc.

« J'vais bien maintenant… allez-y et… passez une bonne soirée. »

Mais l'esprit de Doc était déjà focalisé sur autre chose. Il n'allait pas laisser Marty seul, dans l'état où il était. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans pour l'amour du Ciel ! C'était un gosse, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent en 1985, il était sous sa responsabilité.

Il se sentit soudain très fautif de l'état dans lequel était Marty. S'il tombait gravement malade, il n'y avait personne alentour possédant l'expertise d'un docteur du 20e siècle comme ils en connaissaient. Et il était ici par sa faute. A cause de la machine à voyager dans le temps.

« Doc ? »

Marty s'était à présent rallongé, une main posée sur le ventre et le regardant courageusement. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Doc rate son rendez-vous avec Clara.

Pourtant, Emmet se contenta de remonter la couverture sous le menton de l'adolescent, et de placer une bassine à côté de lui, facile à atteindre.

« Vous allez être en retard Doc… »

« Je n'y vais pas Marty. »

Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas de « mais ». »

Marty lui lança un regard furieux mais ne dit rien. Il fut tenté d'argumenter, mais une part de lui voulait que Doc reste. Et pas seulement pour le garder éloigné de la menace de Bufford Tannen.

Alors que Doc allait s'asseoir à côté de lui, Marty se crispa de nouveau. Il se sentait toujours un peu malade, mais il ne voulait pas que Doc soit constamment aux petits soins pour lui.

« Eh attendez Doc, » objecta-t-il « Vous pouvez rester, mais ne me maternez pas. »

Emmet eut un petit rire. La fierté des adolescents.

« Eh bien d'accord, je lirai un livre pendant que tu te reposes, dans ce cas. »

Marty soupira et s'installa plus confortablement sous ses couvertures.

« Marché conclu. »


End file.
